


The last frontier

by mechanical_bro



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, kinda roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: «The last frontier is the human mind and we are its pioneers» («Разум человека — последний рубеж, и мы — его пионеры») — цитата Уильяма Ю, увековеченная в бронзе, на бумаге и в умах современников.





	The last frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную битву — 2019 для команды WTF Bethesda 2019.

То, что Карл Ю своим выступлением вырыл себе могилу, было ясно каждому присутствующему. Алекс не сомневался, что половина Правления, точно стервятники, ждут не дождутся перерыва, чтобы обсудить это с ним лично, поэтому поспешил выйти из конференц-зала до того как кто-нибудь успел бы поймать его за рукав. В планы Алекса на ближайшие полчаса не входило общение на тему, сформулированную отцом: «Успех любого из Ю — его личный успех. Неудача любого из Ю — твоя неудача».

Зато в них входило, к примеру, успеть дойти до уборной прежде чем нервные спазмы, сводящие желудок, заставили бы недавно съеденный ланч в прямом и переносном смысле вылиться в какое-нибудь безобразие.

Мужской туалет на этаже конференц-зала не работал с прошлой недели. Ну да. Это не Талос-1, где его — его — подчинённые уже давно исправили бы проблему, не дожидаясь, пока их нерасторопность была бы расценена как бездействие.

«Но мы не на Талосе, — с тоской подумал он. — Поскорее бы вернуться...»

Дверь с табличкой, просящей извинить за доставленные неудобства и воспользоваться уборной в другом конце коридора, была прощена, стоило ей открыться по универсальному коду доступа.

В помещении пахло затхлой водой, а одна из раковин на широкой мраморной столешнице была крест-накрест перетянута полосатым скотчем. 

Зайдя в кабинку и прикрыв дверь, Алекс, наконец, попытался отдышаться.

Его тошнило от волнения.

После перерыва должна была выступать Морган. На первый взгляд, ничего страшного: заранее подготовленный Алексом отчёт о реализации текущих проектов на «Талосе-1» и презентация запланированных исследований.

Но в этих вот перспективных новых проектах и был подвох. Затеи Морган по модернизации лаборатории Психотроники подразумевали большие вложения средств корпорации, большие вложения — большие сомнения, большие сомнения — чрезмерное внимание к деталям, а тут недалеко и до дьявола в них.

Морган уговорила отца, чтобы тот позволил ей прилететь на Землю и самой защищать свои же исследования.

«Ей полезно... попасть в лучи прожекторов под взглядами этих людей», — ответил отец Алексу, выделив слово «этих» так, будто они действительно что-то значили для Вечности.

Но, по мнению Алекса, для Вечности была важна только Морган. И её гений сиял там безо всяких прожекторов.

Но знал бы отец, чего стоило, например, заставить её одеться соответственно случаю...

Алекс вздохнул. Лучше ему не стало — но, хотя бы, накатило осознание неизбежности. В конце концов, недооценивать сестру было глупо, а волноваться за неё — непродуктивно. Даже несмотря на то, что тревогу вызывало у него всё, что не мог контролировать. Всегда.

Есть же у неё хоть какое-то чувство ответственности?

Замок на двери в уборную пискнул, выдернув Алекса из размышлений.

— ...в чёртовом сортире? Ты серьёзно? — раздалось из коридора.

Это был голос Вальтера Даля — личного пилота родителей, мастера по «работе с персоналом» и просто порядочной сволочи. Последнее, впрочем, спорно — кто помнит, каким он был до нейромодификаций?

— Нет, знаешь, шучу! Сейчас вернёмся и я отдамся тебе прямо за столом Президиума!

А вот этот голос несомненно принадлежал Морган.

И именно в этот момент Алекс должен был бы открыть дверь и выйти из кабинки, чтобы быть замеченным.

И этот момент он упустил.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Ты неиронично думаешь, что продержишься дольше десяти минут? — невинно спросила Морган.

Вальтер невнятно огрызнулся на немецком.

На самом-то деле «неироничность» момента была в том, что минуту назад Алекс со смертельной серьёзностью что-то там думал про ответственность сестры.

Ага. Десять тысяч раз.

Стараясь не выдать себя, он подавил обречённый вздох и вдруг заметил, что дверь в кабинку закрыта не до конца — если подвинуться чуть вправо, возможно, будет даже видно происходящее за ней.

Он не шелохнулся.

— Где ты сидел? Я тебя не видела, — сказала Морган.

— Рядом с твоей матерью. Мы опоздали к началу, пришлось найти место поближе к выходу.

— Как она? 

— Как всегда, горяча.

От пошлых интонаций в голосе Даля Алекс почему-то почти разозлился.

— Ты отвратителен, — сказала Морган без отвращения.

— Я предан.

Тихо выдохнув, Алекс решился, наконец, посмотреть в узкую щель кабинки.

Морган, успев снять пиджак, деловито расстегивала мелкие пуговицы на блузке; Вальтер, одетый менее официально и более практично — в привычный рабочий комбинезон, уже справился со всеми заклёпками и молнией.

— А куда, кстати, так быстро свалил твой брат? — спросил он.

— Мне из Библии про сторожа процитировать, или сам вспомнишь?

— Библия? Ты серьёзно?

— Так же серьёзно, как сортир.

Смех Даля походил на хриплый собачий лай.

— Техника безопасности не предусматривает ношение белья, — сказала Морган, копируя интонации инженерного оператора, задрала юбку и уселась на мраморную столешницу между раковинами, широко разводя ноги.

— И что бы сказал на это твой брат?

— Твою мать... что он тебя так интересует? Мне его позвать, может?

— Думаю, он и так наблюдает. Откуда-нибудь... Ну, там, — Вальтер неопределенно повел в воздухе рукой, указав куда-то в потолок.

Морган рассмеялась и положила руки ему на плечи.

— Здесь у него нет власти.

— О-о, чувствую, ты соскучилась... — ухмыльнулся Вальтер, погладив её между ног, — Морган с довольным лицом прильнула к его руке.

— Не обольщайся. Эта физиологическая реакция — лишь следствие...

— Не умничай. Мы не на твоём грёбаном докладе.

— Тогда трахни меня уже, молча! Ты умеешь, я помню.

Морган застонала, когда он, наконец, вошёл в неё. Алекс почувствовал, как его тело реагирует на на несколько секунд зажмурился — от отвращения ко всему происходящему и к себе.

Морган застонала снова, и он открыл глаза.

— Не вздумай испортить мне причёску. Или макияж. И засосы не оставляй. 

— Не могу обещать, — ухмыльнулся Даль.

— Не «не могу обещать», а «есть, мисс Ю»!

— Есть, мисс Ю, — продолжая ухмыляться, он наклонился и заговорил что-то ей на ухо, от чего Морган рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

После этого на некоторое время они оба замолчали — в помещении раздвались лишь пошлые звуки сугубо физиологического характера.

Алекс подумал, что если так вот стоять, закрыв глаза, то можно забыть, кто именно за дверью, и станет чуть меньше хотеться провалиться на месте прямиком в ад.

Очень глупая мысль, но вряд ли в подобной ситуации можно было думать о чём-то более умном.

— Так неудобно, давай я слезу, — Морган уперлась руками в плечи Вальтера и спрыгнула на пол. Он грубо развернул её к себе спиной, толкнул в плечо, заставляя склониться над раковиной, и снова вошёл в неё.

Морган загнанно дышала, вцепившись руками в кран. 

— Отсосёшь мне? — спросил Даль, глядя на её отражение.

— Помада сотрётся... а у меня доклад через... — она попыталась повернуть руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы, но Даль прижал её к раковине, — несколько минут.

Хрипло рассмеявшись, он перехватил Морган рукой за шею. Движения его стали медленными и размеренными.

— Ладно-ладно, так даже лучше. Все развесят уши, с благоговением будут думать,  
что перед ними светило науки, а я-то буду знать, что у тебя по ногам течёт...

Морган рвано вдохнула, цепляясь за пальцы на своём горле.

— Эй, даже не... — прохрипела она, но Даль резко ускорил темп, и фразу законить не удалось.

Алекс снова закрыл глаза, закусил губу и постарался дышать как можно тише глубже и ровнее. Когда он открыл их — Даль уже стоял на коленях и вылизывал Морган между ног. Она глядя в зеркало с отрешенно-счастливым выражением, переводила дух и, абсолютно не задумываясь, что делает, то открывала кран то закрывла его.

Когда Алекс открыл глаза в следующий раз, то оказалось, что Вальтер уже успел одеться — армейская выправка, видимо, взяла своё, — и теперь небрежно вытирал руки о полотенце.

— Мы вышли из образа, кстати, — ни с того ни с сего сказала Морган. — Какой там я говорила у нас сегодня сценарий? «Секс за информацию»? Так, — прокашлявшись, она приложила руку к груди и проникновенно спросила: — На что тянет этот перепихон в туалете, старый пилот?

— У старого пилота много секретов, детка, — сказал Даль, доставая сигару из одного из многочисленных карманов.

— Ещё одна «детка» и ты станешь «старым пилотом» во всех официальных бумагах, ок, да? — сказала Морган весело и облизала зубы, стирая с них следы помады. — А спустя неделю-другую даже не вспомнишь, почему же так вышло...

— Спустя девять дней, детка. Моя ближайшая миссия через девять дней.

Морган заинтересованно посмотрела на Даля:

— Подробности?

Даль хмыкнул, развернулся и неспешно направился к выходу.

— Эй, ты! Подробности! — прикрикнула Морган, и Даль остановился, развернувшись к ней вполоборота.

— Ты услышала достаточно, — недобро ухмыльнулся он. — Подробности узнаешь в новостях. Через девять дней. Когда я забуду этот сортир и всё, что было в нём. Даже жаль, — криво ухмыльнувшись напоследок, Даль вышел в коридор.

— Ну и уёбок, — проворчала Морган скорее довольно, чем злобно.

Застегнув блузку, она накинула пиджак, повертелась перед зеркалом, махнула на отражение рукой — видимо, это значило «и так сойдёт»,— достала из кармана помаду и чуть подкрасила губы.

Алекс, постепенно приходя в себя, даже испытал облегчение: пытка кончилась, теперь можно и нужно было взять себя в руки, сосредоточиться, дождаться, пока Морган выйдет и выйти следом...

О том, как жить со всем увиденным дальше он подумает после.

Вдруг что-то за дверью упало на кафельный пол с тихим стуком, и в кабинку закатился тюбик помады — Алекс рефлекторно остановил его носком ботинка.

«Да будь ты проклят», — только и успел подумать Алекс, прежде чем дверь отъехала в сторону, и Морган уставилась на него в упор. 

На его глазах она сначала побледнела, потом покраснела, затем снова побледнела. Выражение лица успело претерпеть метаморфозы от непонимания до гнева.

— Бля, — сказала она через несколько вечных секунд. Алексу добавить к этому было, прямо скажем, нечего. — Ну... Это. Надеюсь, что ты удовлетворил своё любопытство. Или не только его? — она красноречиво посмотрела на его пах.

Не зная, куда деться от смеси стыда и раздражения, Алекс посчитал лучшим хотя бы попытаться сделать равнодушный вид.

— Не нашел ничего любопытного, — как можно спокойнее ответил он.

— Чёрт, почти обидно даже! — Морган смешно опустила уголки губ. — И вроде «завидуй молча» не сказать, ты ведь себя не относишь к простым смертным, для которых наличие половой жизни является объектом зависти.

Не найдясь с ответом, Алекс посмотрел на часы. До конца перерыва оставалось всего ничего.

— Да я погляжу ты так спокоен, будто и не наблюдал, как твою сестру трахают на раковине в мужском туалете...

— А ты беспечна, будто у тебя доклад не через пять минут.

Морган прищурилась и фыркнула:

— Да пошёл ты...

Алекс схватил её за плечо, когда она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Морган. Я прошу тебя. Серьёзно. Отнесись серьёзно. От того, как ты выступишь, многое зависит, ты должна понимать...

— Да срань господня! Отвали! — она выдернула руку и отшатнулась. — У меня теперь полное ощущение, что ты здесь караулил чтобы выдать мне очередное напутствие! Куда и как от тебя спастись, а? — попятившись, она резко развернулась и едва ли не выбежала из помещения.

Алекс подошёл к зеркалу и увидел поперёк пыльного стекла размашистую надпись, сделанную всё той же проклятой помадой.

«The last frontier is the human moral».

О, да.

Со вздохом он оперся руками о раковину — но тут же брезгливо отдернул их, вспомнив, что происходило на этом самом месте несколькими минутами ранее, и немедленно открыл кран.

Рядом со входом в конференц-зал его ждала Морган. Больше в коридоре никого не наблюдалось — очевидно, все уже были внутри. Не успел Алекс открыть рот, чтобы спросить, почему она до сих пор не зашла, как Морган подбежала и взяла его за руку.

— Прости, — на удивление, вид у неё был действительно виноватый. Алекс даже не вполне понял, за что именно она просила прощения. В голове до сих пор была каша. — Я... ты... не волнуйся за меня. Всё будет хорошо.

Улыбнувшись напоследок, она юркнула в аудиторию.

Алекс ещё с полминуты постоял снаружи, затем зашёл следом и, наблюдая, как Морган под аплодисменты немногочисленных присутствующих поднималась на небольшую сцену, успел запоздало подумать, что ему вообще-то тоже стоило бы извиниться.

И ещё — что иррационально, — что после её слов всё действительно пойдёт как надо.

Свой доклад Морган начала со ставшей знаменитой цитаты отца.


End file.
